


Privacy

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Johnlock Trope Challenge Day 28 "Glad-to-Be-Alive-Sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh sexytimes! As I have said before, not my strong suit but this is one of my favorite tropes so I couldn’t resist! As usual, I don’t own the characters. To write this as a blog post is not only OOC for John but also the most creative way I could think to do the trope and keep it from being too explicit, and also yes I know John says it will be explicit but he has a different idea of what that is :-)

June 18th

The rumors are true:

I feel as though I am being forced to write this entry because someone invaded our privacy and then shared what was a very new and intimate experience with the rest of the world. By now I am sure you have seen the video and that is why I will share the details, so that everyone can understand what it is they took from us by taking our privacy. The rest of this blog post is going to explicit and shouldn’t be viewed by minors. 

I was laughing uncontrollably as we reached the stairs up to our flat, as was Sherlock. This wasn’t the first time we ended up laughing here after something stupid or dangerous and I couldn’t help but think that I was glad that it wasn’t going to be the last time; I certainly knew that what just happened was the maddest thing we had done and if we survived that then we could survive anything. My heart was pumping, my head was spinning, and I was being propelled on adrenaline alone- this is probably why I hadn’t noticed until we got to the top of the stairs that my thigh and abdomen were hurt. I became instantly aware that I was bleeding, though not severely from either wound, so Sherlock did what he normally would do...he checked me for damage. 

We didn’t bother to close the curtains because nothing untoward was expected to happen, Sherlock and I had, until that point, only been friends and I hadn’t ever entertained the thought that we could be more other than to dismiss it when confronted with the idea. I guess strangers knew us better than we knew ourselves because after Sherlock had stripped me down to only my pants I became very aware of how close we were and how little we had on. He was still dressed but he had removed his coat and button up leaving him in only a thin shirt so it felt more intimate than it should have. 

So that’s how all this started, me bleeding and mostly naked on the couch with a under-dressed and very attentive Sherlock running his hands expertly over my wounds. Because everyone in London has decided it is their right to know exactly what happened, I’m going to share every detail with you.

First Sherlock checked the wound on my abdomen, notated that it was superficial and moved deftly to clean it. This is when I found myself thinking that I couldn’t believe I hadn’t ever noticed how talented his fingers were. They moved so deftly, and I was still feeling woozy from the post-crime solving rush, that my body started to react to the touches. Sherlock was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn’t even notice I was becoming aroused, I realized that his fingers were lingering longer on me than needed and I questioned him as he moved to my outer thigh. He told me that he couldn’t believe we made it with this minimal of damage and that touching me made it feel real. Then he told me if I ever told anyone that he would kill me so if I am dead in the morning you know who did it. Anyway, for some reason the combination of the adrenaline high, Sherlock’s words, and his apparently very perfect fingers working their way on my thigh all combined into a very unique experience. 

I moaned as his hand brushed more towards my inner thigh and he had frozen. It was about that moment he noticed that his face was practically in my lap and I was very aroused. He looked up at me, kind of like it was Christmas and kind of like he was terrified. It is rare to see real fear in Sherlock Holmes's eyes and it turned me on even more. The next thing I knew all I could see was Sherlock's curls brushing against my thighs as he pressed a tentative kiss to the inside of my thigh. I moved my hands to his shoulders and pulled him up into our first kiss. Yes, that kiss everyone is playing on telly was the first one we shared. He was very gentle, very aware that I was in pain, but I wanted all of him at that moment. It felt like we moved against each other for hours but from seeing the video I know it (embarrassingly) only last a few minutes. Until I saw it replayed for me I hadn't had any qualms that we finished without even really touching each other.. 

You can imagine how violated I felt the next day when instead of being able to spend time figuring out what the night before meant, if we should pursue it or just leave it be, I was hit in the face with it everywhere I looked. The person who pointed a camera into our flat to try and catch “celebrity clients”, and who then sold our footage, is now in custody. We ask for some privacy and to be left to find out what we are doing.


End file.
